Shit Prussia Never Did
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Drabbles on things that Prussia never did before, but suddenly decided to start doing one day. Austria is very confused. My first attempt at writing something actually funny, and my first few drabbles too! I hope you enjoy!


**I thought that I should upload something that was actually... silly. Do you know how hard that is for me? REALLY hard! I can't do humor if my life depended on it! ...Okay, actually, if my life was in danger, I'd probably be able to do it... Anyways, enjoy my drabbles! It's a fast thing, but that's the point~!**

* * *

"Hey, Austria! I made you breakfast! Kesese, be grateful that the awesome me did this!"

Austria was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee, when suddenly, the Prussian albino burst in with a plate of burnt pancakes, put them on the table, said that comment, and rushed out just as fast, leaving a confused Austrian to ponder over what just happened. He didn't look at the pancakes in time to see the message written in maple syrup before it mushed together and created a big splotch. Austria took the plate and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Alright then..."

'How strange...'

* * *

Austria was casually weeding his garden, content as he whistled a little tune, when suddenly, the same man from this morning came storming over the cobblestone path and over to him, holding up a large bouquet of edelweiss. "Kesese, I found these at some little florist! Plant them in your garden, I demand it!"

Like this morning, he shoved the bouquet into Austria's arms and trampled off, whistling a very familiar tune to the musician's ears. Austria looked down and raised an eyebrow at the bouquet, a bit flustered. "... Thank's, Prussia...?" He put them in a vase.

* * *

The edelweiss were quite pretty, so Austria put them in a special vase. He couldn't plant them because they were already cut. And a certain Prussian came running into the house, ready to discuss about the matter. "Hey~ Why didn't you plant them?"

"They were already cut, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Besides, I have no room in my garden. Why are you so set on it being in my garden?"

"No reason..."

And so, the Prussian left.

What surprised Austria is that he used the door, not the window.

Something's off...

* * *

Now Austria was in his elegant music room, playing his violin passionately. He was expecting Prussia to burst through the doors and interrupt his music, it wasn't uncommon. But when he ended his piece, he was surprised to find the very man just sitting on the piano bench, eyes closed as if he was listening to the whole thing.

"Hm? Why'd you stop, little master?"

Austria flushed deeply, setting the violin into his case and locking it, before heading to the door. "I-It's time for tea and cake," he mumbled before disappearing, still blushing very madly.

* * *

Austria couldn't help but notice how strange Gilbert has been acting lately. How could he not notice? It was happening all around him! And he wasn't exactly sure if he liked it or not.

"Yo, little master!"

Oh no, here he comes!

"P-Prussia!" Austria said dumbly.

"Kesesese, that's right! The awesome me! Anyways, would you-"

"No," was Austria's immediate response, already knowing what the Prussian wanted. "No, you may not drink the bear in my fridge, because unfortunately for you, I have none."

"Not what I was gonna ask."

"Well too bad."

Then Austria left.

* * *

"YO, LITTLE MASTER!"

Well, shit. Austria found himself missing the old Prussia.

Austria turned around with an irritated face, staring up into the crimson orbs. "What? What do you want _now?_" he hissed unpleasantly, crossing his arms. Prussia merely laughed at the attitude and took a step closer, too close for the Austrian's comfort.

"Nothing really, it's pretty small."

Austria had enough of being confused, and he growled angrily. "Tell me, then! I'd enough of your games!"

"Fine, fine. Just wanted a kiss."

Austria smacked him in the face. "QUIT PLAYING WITH ME, DAMNIT!" He left quickly.

* * *

Now Austria played his piano, slamming his fingers into the keys with much power and frustration. The song was angry, at first, but slowed down, making the piece seem almost bitter. "Stupid cocky albino..." He muttered immediately after he finished the piece. "Think's that now I'm divorced he can play with my heart like a rubik's cube. Well joke's on him, I'm not that easy!"

"I know. You're a fire-breathing dragon who has himself locked up in a volcano."

"FUCK YOU!"

And Austria once again left, leaving a Prussian clutching his injured cheek.

* * *

Austria slept that night, hugging a stuffed tiger close to his chest. Yes, he had a stuffed animal, deal with it.

Of course, a certain man came that morning to wake the poor musician early, but not without a slice of coconut cake and a cup of strong coffee!

"Little master~ Wake up~"

Prussia waved the coffee in front of Austria's nose, which twitched to the familiar scent. Austria shot up, grabbed the coffee, and held it protectively as he drowsily took a sip.

Prussia knew it wasn't the time to be in the same room with him...

* * *

Austria, once finished with his slice of cake and coffee, had showered, changed, and exited his room, only to find a red eyed man sitting down in front of the door, waiting to him to come out.

"Gilbert... What the fuck."

"I-"

"_What. The. Fuck._"

"... Not a good time?"

Austria grumbled vulgar words to himself in German, something he never did, before pointing into a random direction down the hall. "Go away. Get out of this house. Gott verdammt, leave me alone!"

Prussia shrugged and got up, leaving through the random direction, knowing very well that wasn't the exit.

* * *

Austria found himself not wanting to really do anything that day, having been too exhausted with what happened the other day. But hey, who could blame him? If a cup of strong coffee couldn't cure that, nothing could.

Of course, he wouldn't lie about being a bit happy that the albino was getting close to him, but he was too fixed on the idea that he was just trying to play with him.

That is, until Prussia ran up to him that moment and kissed him on the lips.

"Love you~"

Yup. Austria could get used to this.


End file.
